Our Secret
by DesertRose 26
Summary: 7-year-old Sakura meets Itachi for the first time when he takes Sasuke to the playground. He tells her a secret that would change her outlook on life and love in the future. SasuSaku with a very slight ItaSaku. Please read&review! Free hugs for reviewers


Title: Our Secret

Written By: DesertRose 26

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own it. If I did, my dear Itachi wouldn't be dead and Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain in the you-know-what.

It was a typical spring afternoon in Konoha village, and 7-year old Haruno Sakura was on her way to the playground five blocks away from her house. Out of all the seasons, spring was by far Sakura's favourite. She even liked it better than dolls, strawberry lollipops and even pink flowers.

In her hands, she carried a bouquet of flowers that she made earlier that day, and she was very proud of it. Her bouquet, which consisted of pretty purple and blue flowers, was wrapped together with a red ribbon. She was going to take it with her to the playground and show it to her best friend, Yamanaka Ino for her "professional" opinion.

Sakura quickened her pace, knowing Ino would probably be waiting there for her. However, upon reaching the playground, she realized that she was still early. In fact, there was hardly anyone at the playground, except for a few boys. Sakura decided to while away time by playing in the sandbox. Then she heard a voice getting closer.

'Sasuke, we can only afford to spend half an hour in the playground, okay? I have to go for training after this. However, it would be better if you could play with some of the other kids for a change. It's not good for you to always be following me around'

'Okay, Okay' an exasperated voice replied.

Just then, Sakura whipped her head around. She recognized that voice! It could only belong to the one and only, her Sasuke-kun. She saw him turn the corner and into full view. But he wasn't alone. He was walking hand-in-hand with an older boy, with similar hair and the same dark, onyx eyes. Sasuke then ran ahead of him, straight for the monkey bars and the other person followed right behind him. Sakura pieced together the pieces and realization finally dawned on her that that could possibly be her Sasuke-kun's onii-chan.

'Sasuke, please be careful.' Sasuke's onii-chan said to Sasuke, who was practicing throwing kunais at a make-shift target. _'What a nice Onii-chan'_, Sakura thought to herself. She took a step forward. She felt an urge to give her brilliant hand-made bouquet to her Sasuke-kun. Maybe he'd like her if she showed him how good she was at flower arrangement, since all her other attempts have so far failed. Sakura slowly made her way across the playground to where the two of them were.

'S-Sasuke-kun' Sakura said softly. Sasuke didn't seem to have heard her. However, his onii-chan turned around and looked at her. 'Oh, are you one of Sasuke's friends?' Sakura's face started to feel very warm. He had a very gentle voice.

'Y-yes. Are you Sasuke-kun's Onii-san?' Sakura said, trying to avoid his direct gaze.

'Yes, I'm Uchiha Itachi. It's nice to meet you…?' he asked

'Sakura. Haruno Sakura' she replied, beaming. Her nervousness was lost in seconds. Itachi-kun seemed like a very nice person.

'Hey, Sasuke, your friend Sakura-chan is calling you' he said to Sasuke.

'I'm busy' was all Sasuke replied, to immersed in his "training". He was always trying to improve his skills, just so he could walk in his brother's footsteps. From the little bits of conversation Ino-chan could squeeze out of him, it was obvious that Sasuke-kun really admired his brother. It was all he would talk about.

Itachi pursed his lips. Then, he picked Sasuke up and placed him on the ground beside him, in front of Sakura, taking his kunais away in the process.

'_Itachi-kun is really strong'_, she thought to herself.

'Onii-san! I was in the middle of practice!' he pouted.

'Sasuke, treat all your friends well. See? This cute little girl wanted to say something to you. You shouldn't ignore her. It's not nice.' He chided Sasuke. Sakura felt her face heat up.

'Sasuke-kun, I-I made these, and I want you to have it.' She said, thrusting the flowers, which had already started to wilt, in front of her. Sasuke looked at Itachi, a desperate look on his face. Clearly, he didn't want the flowers.

'N-no, it's okay. You can keep them. I don't like flowers.' He declined, as politely as a boy of 7 years of age could. Sakura looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Sasuke quickly darted off to another corner where he could continue his practice. Sakura felt tears start to build up in her eyes. However, she was caught by surprise when she felt a gentle hand atop her head, stroking her hair. She looked up to see Itachi squatting down to her level, so they were roughly eye to eye.

'It's okay Sakura-chan. I like your flowers. They're very pretty. I'll make sure Sasuke gets them, okay? So don't be upset.' His tender voice and reassuring touch made Sakura burst into tears.

'M-Maybe if I was pretty, Sasuke-kun would pay more attention to me. If only my forehead wasn't so big. Everyone used to make fun of me because of it, and some still do. Maybe if I was prettier like Hinata-chan and smarter like Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun would like me more…'

'You know what? I'll tell you a little secret. I think you're forehead isn't big at all, and I think when you grow up, you'll be even prettier than Hinata-chan and smarter than Ino-chan. Don't give up. Someday, you'll get your Sasuke-kun. When that time comes, take good care of him for me, okay?' Itachi said, wiping her tears away.

'Really?' she sniffled.

'Really. Don't you trust me?'

'Okay, then. I'll trust you'

'That's a good girl.' He patted her head and smiled at her. Sakura had never seen a kinder smile. Sakura's eyes widened and her face felt hot.

'Sasuke, we have to go now.' He called after Sasuke while getting up, her bouquet in one hand.

'Bye, Sakura-chan. Remember what I told you, alright?' he waved at her, and then proceeded to hold onto Sasuke's hand, leading him home. Just then, after a thought, Sasuke turned around and waved her a small goodbye too.

'_Sasuke's Onii__-chan'_ Sakura thought, _'Is really cool…'_ She stood there, staring at his back as he slowly disappeared from her field of vision. She stood there for quite some time, with a small blush on her face.


End file.
